


Peter Parker Meets the Nine-Nine; Wonder Woman makes an appearance.

by Des98



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: DC universe - Freeform, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marvel univers, Tumblr Prompt, crossover fic, marvel/dc/brooklynn nine nine crossover, since I wrote this i got really into superheroes so here’s me adding to my tag, umm I'm not sure if this is any good or what I'm doing but I thought I'd give it a shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Des98/pseuds/Des98
Summary: This was a prompt from transpeter on tumblr: "imagine one day spidey is held up by the new york city police department, and he’s expecting the same old bullshit of “this stupid spider menace vigilante blah blah blah” like the cops in queens always say to him, but instead he’s met with a 30 year old brooklyn cop who is less concerned with peter being a vigilante, and is more concerned with peter’s powers. he won’t stop asking peter about his spider powers, how they work, how he got them, how he would rate them on a scale of “cool” to “toit”and finally peter gets a word in edgewise and is like “not that this isn’t refreshing compared to the way the police usually treat me, but what kinda cop are you again??” and the cop is like “i’m actually a detective, jake peralta from the 99th precinct. anyways can you summon an army of spiders or is that just a rumor?? oh my god can you talk to them, can you ask the spiders if they like die hard??”"So I decided to give it a shot.  I'm not super familiar with superheroes in general so this probably sucks, but I had a lot of fun writing it and @transpeter is an awesome blog on tumblr!





	Peter Parker Meets the Nine-Nine; Wonder Woman makes an appearance.

     For once, most unusually, the only sound to be heard in Brooklyn’s ninety-ninth precinct was the tip-tapping of keyboards as the detectives worked on their paperwork. Captain Raymond Holt was feeling the heady high of an efficiency run office going to his head, and he reminded himself that he ought to calm down, for it surely couldn’t last long. He was, of course, proven right (Captain Holt was _always_ right- well, almost always), when a uniformed officer brought in a young man in a red and blue costume of some sort. Ray wasn’t sure who he was, but he figured it was one of the many more… _interesting_ characters that were picked up by the police for drunk and disorderly or some such nonsense. Judging by Jake Peralta’s scream of delight, however, it wasn’t that simple.

    “GUYS! OH MY GOD GUYS IT’S SPIDERMAN!!! THIS IS SO TOIT!” Jake was looking at Peter with undisguised adoration, and the young vigilante was eyeing him warily.

    “Um… not that I’m unhappy that you’re not threatening me, but uh, who are you?” Peter fidgeted nervously with the funnels on his wrists, hoping he wouldn’t accidentally start webbing the place up like he sometimes did involuntarily when he was anxious.

    “I’m Detective Jake Peralta of the nine-nine, and I’m a big fan! So, is it true that you have a spider army, or is that just a rumor? Wait, can you talk to the spiders? Can you ask them if they like Die Hard?!!!” The detective’s whole face was lit up and he was bouncing like a child on a sugar high and Peter suddenly wondered why the cops had an issue with him when their bona fide detectives clearly left something to be desired in the “maturity and professionalism” department.

    “I don’t have a spider army, but don’t tell the criminals that, and I’ve never tried talking to spiders, but if I do, I could ask if you’d like?”

    “Jake, geez, let the kid breathe.” A pretty woman with soft brown hair and laughing dark eyes came up and put her hand on Detective Peralta’s shoulder, and Peter noticed idly that she had a diamond on her ring finger.

    “Oh, Spiderman, this is my fiancée, Sergeant Amy Santiago, and she is the only thing more awesome than Die Hard.” “Uh, nice?” Peter wondered how to handle a hyperactive fan who was also a police officer.

    “I’m going to go ahead and ask for your autograph for Jake, since I don’t think he’s coherent enough to find the words for it.” Amy, no, Sergeant Santiago asked.

    “Okay, sure.” Peter grabbed a pen and an old napkin and started to scrawl his name on it before he remembered that he was a secret superhero and wrote Spiderman instead.

     Jake spent about twenty more minutes asking Peter questions about his superpowers, his suit, his supervillains, other superheroes, and what his favorite part of Die Hard was while Terry tried to get a word in edgewise about how he should be careful fighting crime on his own and Boyle tried to figure out if he was getting proper nutrition to fit his intensive exercise regime before Peter decided it was safe enough to ask if he was free to go. Jake was about to reluctantly respond that they technically had no reason to keep him there when the precinct’s other female detective came back from talking to one of her CI’s.

   “Oh, hey Rosa!” Peter blurted out, and a look of absolute betrayal crossed Jake’s face.

   “ROSA!!! YOU KNOW SPIDERMAN?!” Jake was aghast. Why would she not tell him, her self-professed closest friend?

   “’Course Rosa knows me- she’s Wonder Woman.”

   “WHAT?!!!” Even Captain Holt, who had been staying in his office up until this point minding his own tasks, poked his head out at this. The fact that superheroes exist wasn’t a shock, everyone knew that, but anyone with superpowers was almost infinitesimally rare, and the fact that one of their own colleagues was not only secretly a superhero, but one the most _elite_ superheroes, and the superhero that caused the city nearly no trouble when it came to cleanup or disruption of civilian functions, came as quite a surprise.  

   “You weren’t supposed to _tell_ them, idiot!” Rosa growled at him, taking his mask off and smacking him upside the head.

   “Hey! My mask!” Peter reached a hand to grope blindly and caught only a fistful of air.

   “If I’m out, so are you, Peter.”

   “What? I thought they already knew! How do your colleagues not know you’re Wonder Woman?”

   “Say it louder so the whole floor knows, why don’t you? Goddamn it, I use this thing called discretion- you should try it sometime. This. This is why you never get to do recon with me!”

   “But wait a second- Wonder Woman’s been caught on tv once or twice. How did we not know it was you?”

   “I’m an actual fricking goddess and you don’t think I can alter my appearance a little? Damn guys, how to you manage to solve any cases?” Rosa had taken out one of her knives and was cleaning her nails with indifference.

   “Okay, but what about your family? You’ve gotta be way older than them.” Amy, as usual, was the first to point out inconsistencies.

   “I decided to reincarnate a while back. It keeps me from getting too burnt out. My memories came back when I turned sixteen.”

   “You can do that? Damn Rosa, Terry is impressed.” Gina had been counting how many times Serge had said “Damn Rosa!” since she came back from maternity leave, and now they were up to 37.

   “Again guys: actual. Goddess. You really think that all I do is jump from buildings and swing a lasso?” Nobody had any response to that, so they all just stood awkwardly for a moment until Peter’s phone dinged.

   “Damn! Kraven’s been spotted three blocks from here. Give me my mask Rosa; I gotta go.”

   “I’m coming with you; Kraven’s been terrorizing New York for months and you haven’t got him yet.” Peter groaned but nodded, knowing resistance would be futile, and Rosa grabbed the lasso of truth (with a few modifications, namely the addition of barbed wire, because Rosa is a boss) from where nobody would dare look for it- her desk.

   “Oooh, I’m coming too! I wanna ask if he likes Die Hard!” Jake dashed after the heroes, and Holt reluctantly went after his surrogate son before he got himself killed. Everyone else followed Holt, because that’s just how they do things in the nine-nine.


End file.
